


Кружева

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Миди [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Что будет, если одна юная ведьма решит, что вы идеальная пара?





	Кружева

Однажды утром Пятница зафиксировала в комнатах, отведенных в Башне Старка Баки Барнсу, бывшему Зимнему Солдату, истошный визг и падение чего-то тяжелого.   
  
Почти одновременно в комнатах Натальи Романовой, Черной Вдовы, раздался забористый трехэтажный русский мат с очень мелодичными интонациями.  
  
Но помощи никто не просил, и Пятница решила не сообщать о таких мелких происшествиях своему хозяину.  


 

***

  
  
Барнс потёр ушибленный локоть и хмуро окинул взглядом все то что его окружало и плюс ко всему, по идее, свои длинные гладко выбритые ноги, тонкие — вот что за блядство? — руки и грудь! Сиськи!   
  
Вчерашний день вспоминался смутно. Барнс помнил ещё с сороковых, что потери памяти и нелепые ситуации нередко случаются с хорошего перепоя, но где он и где алкогольный синдром? Модификанты не пьянеют! Но сиськи же! И ноги, и вообще вот это вот всё… и коллекция матрёшек на полке над кроватью наводили его на странные выводы, очень странные и, главное, он не знал, с кого спросить за всё это богатство.   
  
Потерев занывшие виски и попробовав подняться, Барнс снова запутался в ногах и сел обратно на задницу. Пиздец котёнку.   
  
При всём этом комната ему была смутно знакома, ну очень смутно, местами. Вот эти вот туфли, сиротливо стоящие около кресла, он точно видел, перчатки на полу у панорамного окна, пояс с широкой массивной пряжкой и тяжелый пряный запах духов. Вот его-то Барнс ни с чем не перепутает. Коллекционная «Красная Москва» могла быть только у одной женщины на всю Башню, и эта информация совершенно не радовала.   
  
Ноги, сиськи, красный лак на ногтях, долбанные матрёшки, которых везли Наташе все, кому не лень, духи и совершенно непереносимый бывшим Зимним нрав… лучше бы он проснулся в теле Николаса Фьюри или вообще не проснулся.   


 

***

  
  
Наташа была недовольна собой. Так распуститься, что упасть в обморок! Что бы ни случилось, она должна была держать себя в руках!  
  
Хотя, конечно, к такому жизнь ее не готовила.  
  
Болела спина. Болело левое плечо. Дико хотелось есть. А еще, оказывается, у Зимнего Солдата зрение слегка сдвинуто в красную часть спектра, и оттого бежевые стены он видит слегка розоватыми.  
  
Ногти… в ужасном состоянии. Мог бы сходить на маникюр, не разорился бы. И эти волосы по всему телу! Кошмар!   
  
А утренняя эрекция?   
  
Господи, что ж со всем этим делать?  
  
Наташа встала, потирая затылок — набила шишку, падая. И отправилась в душ. Она не знала, кого благодарить за такой сюрприз, но когда узнает, ему не поздоровится!  


 

***

  
  
В душе Барнс завис надолго. Он, конечно, был тем ещё гедонистом, но такое количество средств для всего он видел разве что на полках дорогих парфюмерных магазинов. И главное, не понять, на какую часть себя нежно наносить матирующий скраб с эффектом пилинга.   
  
Перенюхав все баночки, он впал в ещё большее недоумение. Всё пахло вкусно, очень вкусно, вкуснее чем в холодильнике. Вот почему клубника, которую он ел вчера за завтраком, не могла пахнуть вот как эта неприятная субстанция в стеклянной баночке? Он бы клубнику тоннами ел.   
  
Только парочка средств пахла очень знакомо, прямо на ностальгию пробивало. Банное мыло нашлось под ванной, а дегтярный шампунь — в самом дальнем углу.   
  
— Чистота — залог здоровья! — рявкнул он и решительно выдавил себе на ладонь половину бутылочки.   


 

***

  
  
Из уходовой косметики у Барнса нашлось какое-то ужасное мыло, дешевый шампунь и пена для бритья. Ну и лосьон — Nivea, надо же! Хотя эти волосы нуждались в бальзаме и маске, а коже не помешал бы тонизирующий крем. И никакого мыла — не тот тип кожи! Только молочко для душа!  
  
Но всего этого не было. Зато была латексная перчатка на левую руку. Наташе пришлось обходиться чем есть.   
  
Собрав и засунув в корзину для грязного белья раскиданные по всей спальне шмотки, она залезла в шкаф. Дешевое белье с грубыми швами, неглаженные футболки, немодные джинсы, носки — дырявые через один. Мужчины! Наташа возмущенно выкинула все дырявые носки, с трудом нашла пару целых и принялась одеваться.   


 

***

  
  
А вот одежда Барнсу доставила. Он ещё в сороковых любил все эти статусные шелковые женские причиндалы типа чулок, подвязок и красивого кружевного белья и совершенно не понимал нынешней моды — «лишь бы было удобно».   
  
Любить-то любил, а вот надевать никогда не пробовал. Трусы надеть много ума не надо, а вот корсет, к которому сразу прикипела душа, никак не давался: перекручивался, съезжал, резал нежные — какого черта они такие нежные-то! — пальцы лентами. Он уже грешным делом хотел порыться в поисковике на тему «как надеть корсет, не имея прислуги, двумя кривыми руками со скальпельно-острым маникюром?», как всё вдруг само собой получилось.   
  
Из ростового зеркала на Барнса смотрела лохматая, злая как Зимний Солдат в амоке, Чёрная Вдова в ярко-красных трусах и немного косо сидящем на сиськах лиловом корсете.   
  
Отлично!  
  
Остались подвязки и чулки.   
  
Вот теперь-то Барнс прекрасно понимал, почему женщины везде и всегда опаздывают или ходят компанией. Это же попробуй сама так вооружись.  


 

***

  
  
Оделась Наташа быстро. Живот подводило все сильнее. Она посмотрелась в небольшое зеркало у входа, пригладила волосы, напомнила себе купить резинки — как Барнс только ходит таким лохматым?! — и смело отправилась на общую кухню.   
  
— Баки! — радостно встретил ее Стив, весь пыльный, явно только что с одиночной миссии. — Ты побрился?  
  
Он подошел к Наташе, облапил ее, уверенно прихватив за задницу, и поцеловал.   
  
Наташа, совершенно не готовая ни к чему подобному, закатила ему такую оплеуху, что Капитан Америка отлетел к кухонному острову и обиженно уставился на нее взглядом побитого газетой щенка.   
  
— Баки, ты в порядке? — спросил он.   
  
— Извини, — буркнула Наташа и потрогала себя за кадык. Она совершенно не ожидала, что голос Барнса для него самого звучит еще ниже, чем на самом деле. — Нервы.   
  
— Снова кошмары? — Стив собрал себя в кучку и поднялся, потирая наливающуюся синяком щеку.   
  
— Есть хочу, — буркнула Наташа.   
  
Следующие полчаса она офигевала, наблюдая, как Стив быстро и сноровисто готовит завтрак для двух суперсолдат. Два литра кофе, два литра апельсинового сока, две яичницы из десяти яиц каждая, гора жареного бекона, тосты, банка ежевичного джема…  
  
“Я столько не съем”, — подумала Наташа.   


 

***

  
  
Задорно цокая каблучками — самому Барнсу казалось, что он переваливается, как беременный тройней гиппопотам — он вошёл в столовую и скривился от десятка изучающих, прямо сканирующих, залезающих под тонкое чёрное платье взглядов. Как женщины это терпят? Хотя нет, отвернулись все как один, стоило столкнуться взглядами. Кто-то даже побледнел и попытался утопиться в кружке с кофе.   
  
— Наташ! — из дальнего угла усиленно улыбался Клинт. — Я нам место уже занял.   
  
Та-ак. Покачнувшись на тонких каблуках, Барнс в сотый раз проклял свой тайный фетиш к женским ногам и женской же обуви. Обулся бы в кроссовки и беды не знал. Но ведь к чулкам и платью требовались именно туфли.   
  
До Клинта он шёл целую вечность, но едва кинул взгляд на стол, только зубами скрипнул от досады. Еды тот, по всей видимости взял только на себя.   
  
— Мог бы и мне что-нибудь принести, — буркнул Зимний, аккуратно усаживаясь на стул, ударился коленками о столешницу и зашипел сквозь зубы, надеясь, что чулки целы.   
  
— Ты хотела что-нибудь другое? — недоуменно улыбнулся Клинт. — Я взял фреш и фруктовый салат.   
  
— Хотела! Есть я хочу! Будь так добр, — сквозь зубы прошипел Барнс. — Принеси мне омлет с беконом, кофе, тосты с лососем и булочку с пеканом, нет, две булочки.   


 

***

  
  
Наташа съела весь завтрак и добавила тремя булочками с клубничной начинкой. И все равно не чувствовала себя полностью сытой. Ну Барнс и проглот!  
  
— Баки, ты не против, если я оставлю тебя на весь день? — спросил Стив, подбирая разлившийся желток с тарелки корочкой хлеба. — Мне надо написать отчет, Коулсон вызывал…  
  
— Отдохнуть тебе надо и вымыться, — буркнула Наташа, допивая кофе. — Ты не знаешь, где сейчас Романова?  
  
— Должна быть в общей столовой, — удивленно ответил Стив. — Вы же не ладите.  
  
— Еще как! — рявкнула Наташа. Из уст Барнса это прозвучало так, что самой захотелось пригнуться. — Спасибо за завтрак, Стив. Иди отдыхай.   
  
Стив жалобно глянул на нее. Он что, рассчитывал на поцелуй?  
  
Наташа встала, рыгнула, прикрыла рот рукой и отправилась в общую столовую.   
  
Ну конечно, Барнс был там! Что это Барнс, она поняла просто по тому, сколько жратвы было перед ним на столе.  
  
Она быстро подошла к нему, окинула взглядом — надо же, оделся, как блядь на съем! — и рявкнула:  
  
— Не жрать! Нажрешь жопу с БТР!  
  
— Иди нахуй! — звонким женским голоском отозвался, несомненно, Барнс.   
  
Умыть его немедленно! Наташа так не красилась даже в пятнадцать на сельскую дискотеку!  
  
Бедолага Клинт шарахнулся в сторону. Барнса здесь боялись.   
  
Показав себе самому средний палец — вот чего она такая тощая! — Барнс впихнул в рот целую булочку и оскалился в лучшей своей манере. Рядом громко икнул Клинт.   
  
— Что тебе нужно, дорогой? — растягивая слова, поинтересовался Барнс. — На борщ пришёл напроситься?   
  
Наташу перекосило.   
  
— Нам бы переговорить, дорогая, — и зыркнула она на всё ещё сидящего рядом Клинта так, что Барнс и сам изумился, что так умеет.   
  
Бартон был из понятливых и умёлся почти сразу, зачем-то ткнувшись губами в щеку Барнса, за что получил напутственный удар по печени и несколько непечатных русских выражений.   
  
— Твои выкрутасы? — нахмурился Барнс, не обнаружив на собственном лице такой любимой Стивом щетины. — Нахуя побрила?  
  
— Zavali hlebalo, mudak! — не выдержала Наташа. — Ну-ка пошли со мной!  
  
— Idi na hye, idiotka! — огрызнулся Барнс, но всё равно поднялся.   
  
Его и самого малость выбешивала вся эта ситуация, неожиданная хрупкость тела Наташи и собственное переменчивое настроение.   
  
Наташа схватила Барнса за запястье и потащила в свои привычные комнаты. Тащить оказалось на удивление легко — в ее теле Барнс словно вообще ничего не весил. Вломившись туда, она швырнула его на диван и поморщилась: Барнса она схватила левой рукой, и теперь на тонком запястье краснели будущие синяки. Еще не хватало руку самой себе сломать.  
  
— Раздевайся! — скомандовала она. — И умываться! Намалевался как портовая блядь на съем!  
  
— Нахуй, девочка, нахуй! Тебя забыл спросить! — рявкнул Зимний, подскочил уперев руки в бока, скривился, потёр запястье.   
  
В своём теле ощущать боль было делом привычным, а вот в наташином все было по-другому, даже неудобная обувь причиняла излишний дискомфорт.   
  
Зимнему Вдовы тогда казались марионетками, красивыми куколками на ниточках, с шарнирами вместо суставов и никаких эмоций, ощущений. Но мешанина в голове Наташи выбивала, переписывала настроение начисто каждые пятнадцать минут. Вдовы такими не были, или это Зимний не всё знал.   
  
— Ты лучше помоги выяснить доброхота и отблагодарить как следует.   
  
— Нет! — уперла руки в бока Наташа. — Сначала ты приведешь себя в приличный вид. Господи, ты еще и корсет напялил! А потом ты возьмешь свою карточку и мы поедем по магазинам! Двадцать первый век, а ты живешь как в начале двадцатого! Небось, для тебя пена в баллоне уже охренеть какой прорыв!  
  
— Тебя больше волнует мой гардероб или член в штанах? — одернул её Барнс, усевшись снова на диван нога на ногу — ах, какие это ноги! Интересно, а на Стиве будут смотреться чулки?  
  
На губах псевдонаташи расцвела предвкушающая голодная улыбка. Барнс снова скосил взгляд на пока что свои ноги и понял, что не постесняется спросить у Пятницы, где можно купить такую красоту кэповского размера.   
  
— Да ты фетишист! — ахнула Наташа и почувствовала, как тяжелеет в паху. Чертов Барнс. — Так. Иди переоденься. Ну или… — она сладко улыбнулась, — ступай к Клинту. Он будет рад. Да все мужчины в Башне будут рады. Но Клинт — особенно.   
  
— О, я то схожу, dorogaia. И порадую птенчика, — Барнс провёл ладонью от икры до бедра, задирая и так короткий подол. — Вот только если сломаю его, уж извини, да и тебе со Стивом ещё дружить во всех плоскостях тогда.   
  
Барнс поиграл бровями и тут же переключился, становясь убийственно серьёзным.  
  
— Это не какая-то там мутация, из-за которой у меня вдруг отвалился член и вдруг выросли ничего так сиськи, — он задумчиво потрогал себя за грудь. — И почему у тебя всё в точности наоборот? Но мы явно поменялись телами, а тут не сильно много вариантов. Либо Стрейндж окончательно допился со Старком и намагичил чего, либо Ванда. Но ее предлагаю сразу исключить. Мы вроде ничего ей сделать не успели. Или я чего-то не знаю?  
  
— Не знаешь, — сморщилась Наташа. — И лучше бы тебе не знать… хотя сейчас уже без разницы.   
  
Барнс нахмурился, скосил взгляд на большое настенное зеркало и прыснул со смеху, слишком комично выглядела Наташа с ее пухлыми губками и сведёнными к переносице тонкими, явно выщипанными бровками.   
  
— Так к кому тогда первому пойдём, раз ты половине волшебников уже успела перебежать дорогу?   
  
— Я?! — возмутилась Наташа. — Я перебежала?! Это я, что ли, виновата в том, что Ванда уверена, что у нас с тобой был роман в Красной Комнате и ты до сих пор по мне страдаешь?!  
  
Барнс чуть второй раз за день не растянулся на полу, запутавшись в ногах.  
  
— Боюсь даже узнать, откуда у неё такие сведения.  
  
Нервно поведя плечами, он привычным жестам похлопал себя по бёдрам в поисках пачки сигарет.  
  
— Она лазит к нам в головы, как к себе в аптечку, забыл? — спросила Наташа. — Так. Раз уж мы так попали и непонятно, сколько это продлится — Ванда умотала в Европу, — я приведу в порядок твое тело, а ты не будешь портить мое, понял? Не более тысячи четырехсот калорий в день, сегодня вечером спа и… в общем, посмотри в мой ежедневник. Твое тело я буду таскать на массаж, мужской маникюр, приведу в порядок волосы и так далее. Это же невозможно!  
  
Барнс упёр руки в бока и подался вперёд.  
  
— А может, ты оставишь моё тело как есть, а я не стану под идеал подгонять тебя? И вообще, мне почему-то кажется, что сейчас нам лучше друг с другом не разлучаться, чтобы потом не разгребать чужую самодеятельность?  
  
— Если ты не будешь подгонять это тело, как ты выразился, под идеал, оно через неделю станет нефункциональным! — рявкнула Наташа. — Хорошо, dorogoi, давай не разлучаться. Без проблем. Личная жизнь побоку. Но нам все равно придется ставить в известность хотя бы Фьюри, потому что я в твоем теле на миссию не пойду — я не снайпер, я шпионка. Зато из тебя шпионка kak iz derma pulia.   
  
— Зато я красивая, — улыбнулся Барнс и повёл бёдрами, будто бы всегда так и делал. — И чем тебя не устраивает мой гардероб? Функционально. Но насчёт миссий — твоя правда. У тебя есть сегодня дела важнее маникюра?  
  
— Маникюр у меня завтра, — ответила Наташа и брезгливо поморщилась, посмотрев на ногти Барнса. — И ты на него пойдешь. А тебе надо купить коробку с сотней пар носков одного цвета. И погладить футболки. И джинсы постирать, я еле нашла одни чистые. И купить… — она почесала щеку левой рукой и посмотрела на нее с недоумением, — нормальный лосьон после бритья.   
  
Барнс выразительно закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну так выведи detku в свет и позволь сделать из себя человека, а заодно расскажи, где ты это чудо брала? — спросил он, стрельнув взглядом на полки с туфлями.  
  
— Кого вывести? Слушай, у меня тридцать шестой размер, и там, где я туфли беру, больше сорокового не бывает. Но я могу отвести тебя в магазинчик, где есть туфли на шпильках и чулки на тебя, идет? Только сначала ты сходишь со мной за косметикой для тебя. Потому что я не знаю пин от твоей карты, а ты от моей, а значит, мы оба без денег.   
  
Подхватив Наташу под локоть, Барнс улыбнулся как можно более обворожительно, ну по крайней мере, он был точно уверен в своей охуенности в любом теле. Всё-таки харизму не пропьёшь и не промагичишь.  
  
— А как думаешь, скоро ошалевшая публика побежит жаловаться нашим мужикам?  
  
— Смотри, чтобы они друг другу не нажаловались, — вздохнула Наташа. — Никогда не думала, что член — это так неудобно.   
  
— Будто сиськи прямо благословение, — усмехнулся Барнс, приложив ладонь к панели на двери. — И поедем на твоей машине, dorogoi.   
  
— Да сиськи вообще отстой, — согласилась Наташа. — Только переоденься, ради бога. И корсет сними. Ты все равно его не затянул.   
  
Стянув через голову платье, Барнс остался в одном белье, крутанулся перед зеркалом.   
  
— Был бы по дамочкам, я бы на тебя запал, — Барнс провёл ладонями по бокам, впалому животу. — Вот чего ты прячешь такую красоту?  
  
— Мое тело — оружие, — бесцветно ответила Наташа. — Ты же не палишь из любимой снайперки во все стороны? Вот и я не палю.  
  
— Мы оба с тобой оружие, и это не мешает нам оставаться людьми.  
  
Барнс скинул безумно красивый, но совершенно неудобный корсет, прошёлся вдоль полок с бельём, намереваясь выбрать что-нибудь сногсшибательное. Всё же не каждый день удаётся даже подержать в руках такую нежную кружевную красоту.  
  
— Надо бы к тебе почаще приходить, — подмигнул он Наташе.  
  
— Фетишист! — фыркнула она. — Эти черно-красные не надевай, кружево жесткое, страшно трут. У меня, знаешь ли, регенерация послабее твоей.   
  
— У каждого свои слабости, — мурлыкнул Барнс и вытащил нежно-розовый шёлковый комплект, притёрся к ткани щекой, зажмурившись. — Но платье и туфли я оставлю те же. Когда ещё случится быть красоткой?  
  
Когда они вышли под руку в общую гостиную, Уилсон подавился кофе, залив белоснежный диван.  
  
— Ты сумочку не забыла, дорогая? — спросила Наташа.   
  
— Побудь немного джентльменом, милый, — заворковал Барнс, внутри давясь смехом, прижался к боку Наташи и шепнул: — Переигрываю?  
  
Наташа, наклонившись, поцеловала Барнса в лоб.  
  
— Сойдет, — шепнула она и потащила его к лифтам.   
  
Общественность была в восторге. Даже не слишком модифицированным слухом Наташи Барнс спокойно, особо не напрягаясь, улавливал шепотки, стоило им продефилировать мимо. Их называли и внезапно объединившимся союзом, и русской мафией, и ещё чёрт знает кем, но почти в каждом диалоге всплывала vodka, matreshka, kalashnikov.  
  
Уже на подземной парковке Барнс задумчиво поглядел на Наташу.  
  
— А нахрен, кстати, тебе матрёшки?  
  
— Ну… — она смущенно отвернулась, — у меня в детстве был бзик. Я страшно хотела матрешку. А нам же было нельзя, сам помнишь. Я купила, потом Клинт подарил, ну и все остальные прознали и дарят. Я еще nevaliashku хотела, но ее ж теперь и в России не найти.   
  
Сев за руль наташиной машины, Барнс ласково погладил кожаную оплётку руля и с места взял такую скорость, что уши заложило.  
  
— Какой русский не любит быстрой езды, — оскалился он, выворачивая руль почти на сто восемьдесят градусов. Но на авеню из-за вечных нью-йоркских пробок пришлось сбавить скорость.  
  
Наташа назвала адрес и сказала:  
  
— Сначала за косметикой и ногти. Потом уже… туфельки, — она фыркнула. — Зимний Солдат — фетишист. Ты же на каблуках ходить не умеешь!  
  
— Умею, — гордо вскинул подбородок Барнс. — Чему только у вас не насмотрелся после тренировок. Не помнишь, что ли, правила боя в условиях банкетного зала?   
  
Припарковавшись под знаком для инвалидов, Барнс как можно более грациозно выбрался из машины. Наташа чуть не засмеялась в голос: ближайший мужик, идущий по тротуару, споткнулся на ровном месте, заглядешись на ноги Барнса. Блядища из того получилась отменная.   
  
А Барнс шёл и радовался, что досталось ему такое добро, а не скажем… и не смог никого, кроме Ванды, вспомнить. А уж в юной ведьме он оказаться бы не пожелал ни за что. Со своими бы тараканами передружиться для начала.  
  
В магазине, чей адрес развала Наташа, пахло так, что выносите, и это он сейчас без своего супер-обоняния. Барнс покосился на своего спутника или спутницу.  
  
— Господи, как ты живешь с таким нюхом, — пробормотала Наташа, подавляя желание заткнуть ноздри и дышать только ртом. Она поймала консультантку, которую отлично знала и которая уже шла к ним, и поставила перед ней задачу: привести в порядок волосы и кожу Баки Барнса.  
  
Через полтора часа они вышли из магазина, нагруженные пакетами. В пакетах были флаконы, баночки, баллоны и куча пробников.   
  
— Чтобы использовал все это, — процедила Наташа сквозь зубы, с удовольствием вдыхая чистый воздух.  
  
— Пиздец вы бабы проблемные. Я проснулся, умылся и уже красивый, а вот всё это… Стив решит, что я окончательно рехнулся, если уже не решил, — бормотал Барнс, запихивая всё косметическое добро в багажник. — Пробовать на мне будем у тебя, поняла? Не хочу опозориться, — и выдохнул, вновь сев за руль. — Теперь куда?  
  
— За ту-у-у-уфельками… — протянула Наташа. — В Квинс. — Она назвала адрес. — Рули давай.   
  
— Как пожелает моя механическая королева, — оскалился Барнс, с трудом скрывая дрожь в голосе.  
  
Перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд, порыкивая на потомков черепахи Тортиллы, Барнс с интересом поглядывал на самого себя. Столько времени они с Наташей из-за общего не самого радужного прошлого избегали друг друга, стоически игнорировали, а оказалось, что она единственная, с кем Барнс не стестнялся быть собой на всю катушку.  
  
Что же, видимо, придётся Ванду не только показательно выпороть, чтобы не шалила больше, но и потом тихонечко поблагодарить.  
  
В полуподвальном магазине пахло странно, но приятно. Наташа была здесь всего пару раз. Но точно знала, что здесь одевается большинство нью-йоркских драг-квин. Барнсу определенно понравится.   
  
Барнс спускался по лестнице с опаской. Во-первых, он всё же привык совсем к другой своей весовой категории и нет-нет, а дёргался на тему — выдержат ли каблуки. А во-вторых — это профессиональное: не любить тёмные помещения. Но стоило войти в небольшой зал, он потерялся.  
  
Наташа огляделась, улыбнулась и подошла к стойке с корсетами.   
  
— Будем примерять? — спросила она.   
  
— Ya vasha naveki, — потрясённо выдохнул Барнс, утягивая Наташу в примерочную.  
  
Как же это было хорошо и красиво. Он и не представлял, настолько идиотская красная звезда на руке будет удачно сочетаться с красным же корсетом под грудь.  
  
— Покупаешь на свои, — напомнила Наташа, вытряхиваясь из четвертого по счету корсета. — Ты еще чулки и туфли хотел. Платьице?  
  
— Чулки и туфли да, а платье пока перебор, я ведь тебе не порно-дива, детка, — хмыкнул Барнс, обойдя самого себя по кругу, провёл тонким пальчиком с острым красным ноготком по живому плечу от ключицы, прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— И где же это ты собрался щеголять в корсете, чулках и туфлях под тактический костюм? — спросила Наташа.  
  
— Вроде уже совсем взрослая, а такие глупости говоришь, — Барнс прижался в Наташе, обхватил могучую шею руками, притёрся бедром к паху. — Ты только представь большие ладони Стива на всём этом великолепии, его губы, выцеловывающие щиколотки в чулках.  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что Стиву все это понравится? — удивилась Наташа и взяла с полки упаковку черных сетчатых чулок с красными розочками на резинке.  
  
Барнс отпрянул, его взгляд померк. Он никогда и не думал показываться Стиву, боясь быть не принятым, осмеянным самым важным человеком за всю его очень долгую жизнь. Эта была его личная слабость, ахиллесова пята, тщательно скрываемая, лелеемая.  
  
— Это не мешает мне представлять, — ответил он, без особого энтузиазма взяв с подставки чёрные лаковые туфли на тонкой железной шпильке.  
  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — сказала Наташа. — Погоди, это не твой размер. Дебора, — попросила она консультантку, прочитав имя на бейдже, — принесите, пожалуйста, двенадцатый размер. Кстати, Барнс, ноги под такое белье надо депилировать. Ты готов?  
  
За сегодняшний день, слишком многое узнав о себе, Барнс был, оказывается, готов на многое: открыться самому невероятному человеку, по-дружески тискать её в примерочной какого-то подозрительного магазинчика, пропахшего каннабисом, скупать уходовую косметику тоннами и согласиться всё это на себе испробовать. Жизнь и правда иной раз принимала причудливые формы.  
  
На кассе, протянув свою карточку, Барнс обворожительно улыбнулся. Наташа показала ему телефон.   
  
— Я записалась на маникюр через час, — сообщила она. — Поехали.   
  
Покрутив левой рукой, она спросила:  
  
— Как ты можешь так жить? Все время же болит.   
  
— Привык за столько лет, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Это, наверное, то же, что и каблуки. Вот как ты на них ходишь? Спина как не родная и ноги стёр до задницы. Одно дело красиво пройтись, — облегчённо выдохнул он, скинув в машине туфли. — А совсем другое — вышагивать целый день. Так, куда теперь?  
  
— Красота требует жертв. Возьми в бардачке кеды. Сейчас — обедать, что-то я жрать хочу. Ты что, всегда такой голодный?  
  
— А что ты хотела — повышенная регенерация и разогнанный метаболизм, откуда, по-твоему, организму брать силы? Та-а-ак, — переобувшись Барнс прикинул, сколько они будут добираться до той китайской жральни, где они были со Стивом в последний раз, и решил, что по вечерним пробкам они только к утру доберутся, и вывернул руль вправо, сворачивая с широкой улицы во дворы к небольшому грузинскому ресторанчику, который как раз был неподалёку.  
  
Нино встретил Барнса как родного, расцеловав обомлевшую Наташу в обе щеки.  
  
— Считай, я один его детям колледж оплатил, — пояснил Барнс, когда они заняли самый дальний столик.  
  
— То есть ты успел нажрать здесь на двести тысяч? — изумилась Наташа. — Это какие же здесь цены? Так, ты заказывай для меня, а я — для тебя.  
  
Оскалившись, Барнс вскинул руку, подзывая Томази, свояка Нино, и разом заказал всё с второй, третьей и пятой страницы.  
  
— А знаешь, давай ещё чачу.  
  
— Ты за рулем, — напомнила Наташа, заказывая два салата и сыр.   
  
— Так я для тебя, милый, — оскалился Барнс так, что Томази сбледнул с лица. — Так, погоди, я тоже есть хочу, но в твоём заказе нет еды, я же не koza травой питаться. Мясо возьми.  
  
— Возьмешь кусочек с моей тарелки, — отрезала Наташа. — Тысяча четыреста килокалорий в день. И ты их все сожрал за завтраком.   
  
— Как ты в обморок не падаешь?  
  
Когда стол заставили всевозможными тарелками и блюдами, чачу гостям вынес сам Нино, подобострастно глянул на “Наташу” и наполнил две стопки.  
  
— За дорогого гостя! — рявкнул он, опрокидывая одну из них в себя.  
  
— За здоровье дорогого хозяина! — выпил Барнс и закусил утащенным с тарелки Наташи куском баранины.  
  
Во время всего ужина Барнс с грустью смотрел то в свою тарелку, то на совершенно неприлично счастливую Наташу, которой теперь можно всё, пару раз порываясь утащить что-нибудь из её тарелки, едва успев увернуться от увесистой оплеухи железной рукой.  
  
Оставив по привычке хорошие чаевые, Барнс вышел на улицу, потянулся.  
  
— Маникюр теперь?  
  
— Да, — кивнула Наташа. — Но я поведу. Ты пьян.   
  
Устроившись на сидении рядом с Наташей, Барнс скинул и кеды, устроив ноги на приборной панели. Этот выматывающе длинный день всё никак не подходил к концу. Он прекрасно помнил своё обещание по поводу эпиляции или как эта экзекуция называлась, о всём том ворохе баночек в багажнике, а также о том, что Наташу ну никак нельзя показывать Стиву, и значит, очередная бессонная одинокая ночь ему была обеспечена. И вообще непонятно, как и когда это всё закончится.  
  
Наташа вернулась в Башню с новеньким маникюром, вместе с Барнсом поднялась в свои комнаты и принялась командовать:  
  
— Переоденься в домашнее, третья полка справа. Сними макияж тоником для снятия макияжа, потом умойся мицеллярной водой. Руки намажь кремом для рук, ноги — кремом для ног. Да, и одежду убери на место. А потом будет моя очередь занять ванную. Но ты будешь смотреть, как всем этим пользоваться.   
  
И тут в дверь постучали.  
  
— Натальюшка, — раздался голос Клинта, — ты меня пустишь?  
  
Барнс совершенно некуртуазно заржал в голос, представив лицо Бартона, заставшего свою даму с любовником. Да хрен там любовник. Заставшего её с Барнсом.  
  
— Прости, дорогой, — стараясь совладать с хохотом, ответил Барнс. — Сейчас... мммм… не лучшее время. Я так устала, давай встретимся завтра за завтраком? — И выслушав заверения Клинта, что он всё понял и, конечно же, нисколько не обижен, пожелания доброй ночи и прочее прочее прочее, он обернулся к Наташе. — Слушай, а у меня ликёры есть подарочные, коль пошла такая пьянка.  
  
— Неси! — велела Наташа, вручив ему ключ от квартиры Барнса. — Когда еще у меня будет возможность напиться безнаказанно?  
  
Ещё никогда Барнсу не приходилось красться к себе же домой. Ну пусть не домой, а всего лишь в отведённые Старком для него комнаты, но факт оставался фактом — ещё никогда он не крался, боясь разбудить спящего за стенкой Стива, не рылся в залежах вещей в шкафу, стараясь отыскать припрятанные для случая бутылки, никогда не проделывал это в женском теле, одетый лишь в нижнее бельё и длинную, до середины бедра, рубашку.   
  
Свет вспыхнул, ослепляя, когда Барнс уже почти вышел.   
  
— Наташа? — от голоса Стива мурашки пробежали по спине. Всё-таки он соскучился по нему за день. — Что вообще происходит?  
  
— Ч-ш-ш-ш, Стиви, я тебе снюсь, меня здесь не было, — выпалил Барнс и выскользнул за дверь, припустив к комнатам Наташи с просто нечеловеческой скоростью.   
  
— Значит, так, — скомандовала Наташа, когда Барнс вернулся. — Идем в ванную, и будешь смотреть, как надо ухаживать за твоими волосами. Такие роскошные, а ты их носишь как мочалку!  
  
Налив Наташе в бокал куантро, Зимний устроился на бортике ванной, наблюдая за ее уверенными движениями, которые до странного вязались с его собственным телом.   
  
— Погоди, сейчас с волосами помогу, а то застрянут между пластин, — скомандовал он, поставив бутылку под ноги.   
  
— Да, точно, тут же перчатки нет, — спохватилась Наташа и наклонилась над ванной. — Сначала как следует намочи, — скомандовала она.   
  
Помогая Наташе с собственными волосами и телом, Барнс кусал губы. Было что-то возбуждающее в том, чтобы касаться тонкими пальчиками налитых мышц, удерживать на месте махину его тела, пропускать влажные тяжёлые пряди сквозь пальцы.   
  
От Наташи терпко пахло ликёром.   
  
— Обязательно помассируй кожу под волосами, — командовала Наташа. — Потом распредели пену по всей длине, вот так. И смывай. Как следует смывай, чтобы ничего не осталось. Теперь бальзам. Налей в ладонь, распредели по ладоням, а потом по волосам. Расчеши волосы пальцами, чтобы они все были в бальзаме. И подожди две минуты.   
  
После куантро Барнс открыл бенедиктин, разлил по бокалам, Наташе целый, а себе совсем немного, на донышке, покатал по стенкам, наслаждаясь терпкостью мёда и совершенно неповторимого букета трав.   
  
Как ни странно, на Наташу то ли немного действовал высокий градус ликёра, то ли было что-то ещё в их прошлом, что Зимнего заставили забыть плановым обнулением, но она раскрывалась, расцветала, чаще улыбаясь, перехватывая руки Барнса.   
  
Нанеся с помощью Барнса на волосы маску с маслом жожоба, Наташа с накинутым на плечи полотенцем смаковала ликеры. Она очень любила их, но любой ликер — это огромное количество калорий, так что Наташа их не пила. Зато сейчас могла себе позволить. В этом-то теле.   
  
— Откуда у тебя такая коллекция ликеров? — спросила она у Барнса.  
  
— Тебе несут матрёшки, а мне каждый считает своим долгом всунуть в руки бутылку-другую. Ведь русские пьют водку как воду! — ухмыльнулся он, подхватив какую-то баночку, повертел ее в руках.   
  
— Но ты же ирландец! — вытаращилась на него Наташа. — Хотя у ирландцев такая же репутация. Но почему ликеры, а не водка или виски?  
  
— Ирландец, но кто видит дальше вот этого? — он постучал наманикюренным ноготком на красной звезде на металлическом плече.   
  
Когда с волос наконец-таки смыли маску и просушили как следует, Барнс обошёл сам себя, коснулся ладонью тяжелых прядей, поражаясь их гладкости, красивому даже в искусственном свете ванной комнаты блеску.   
  
— Вот, — сказала Наташа. — Видишь, какие у тебя роскошные волосы, если за ними ухаживать? И рука очень даже ничего, — она показала ему маникюр. — Не тридцатые ж годы, Барнс.   
  
— Когда вы находите на всё это время? Маникюр, педикюр, волосы, тело, бельё, что-то выбрать в гардеробе, обувь. Столько всего, чтобы выйти на улицу.   
  
— Да вот находим, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Оружие — это не только ножи и стволы, Барнс. Ну да ты знаешь. — Она налила в бокалы Irish Mist. — Когда мне было десять лет… — заговорщически произнесла она, — ты был моим любимым учителем. Да и потом тоже. Такой строгий, суровый, справедливый.  
  
Барнс сокрушенно покачал головой.   
  
— Я мало что помню из того времени, только фарфоровую гладкость кожи, без единого изъяна, тонкую открытую шею, грациозный взмах руки и волосы, убранные в кичку. Помню, для меня танцевала… — он задумался, стараясь вспомнить лицо совсем юной вдовы. — Не потому, что надо, не по заданию, не стараясь соблазнить своими паучьими чарами. Красиво.   
  
Наташа мечтательно и немного грустно улыбнулась.   
  
— Обожаю этот ликер, — сказала она. — Вот только что мы теперь будем делать, подружка? Если я пойду ночевать к Стиву, а он ко мне полезет, я ему как минимум синяков наставлю. А если останусь здесь, Стив решит, что ты ему изменяешь. Клинт-то ничего, у нас свободные отношения. Но Роджерс… — она покачала головой. — Знаешь, я год проучилась в обычной школе, и у нас в школьном дворе висели такие плакаты для НВП, с идеальными советскими солдатами. Вот они были вылитый Стив. Только форма другая.   
  
Барнс неловко поднялся с бортика ванной, пошатнулся, хватаясь за плечи Наташи и расхохотался от странности всей ситуации. Слишком необычным было смотреть самому себе в глаза и говорить о Стиве, вообще о чём-либо говорить.   
  
— Сти-и-ив, — протянул он, снова рассмеялся, ощущая во всём теле давно забытую легкость, дурманом бьющую в голову. — И-де-аль-ный! Стив. — Барнс обхватил Наташу за шею, с интересом заглядывая в глаза. — А я неидеальный, испорченный человек, сломанный механизм, грязный, не-пра-виль-ный!  
  
Наташа залепила ему оплеуху — слегка, но голова у Барнса мотнулась основательно.  
  
— Прекрати себя жалеть! — приказала она. — Немедленно! Тоже мне, безногий песик! Неважно, что с нами было, понимаешь? Важно, что мы делаем и какие решения принимаем сейчас, Барнс. — Она принюхалась. — Ну ты и набрался…  
  
— И хорошо, — Барнс вскинул подбородок, отлепился от Наташи и, пошатываясь, дошёл до двери ванной комнаты. — Давно хотел, но не мог никак. И знаешь, — он обернулся. — Никогда не жалел себя, но тебе ли не знать, что такое жить наполовину. А-а-а-а, наплевать, тащи остальные бутылки, детка, сегодня нам с тобой можно. Устроим пижамную вечеринку. Расчехляй красоту, примерять будем!  
  
  
  
Наташа сама не поняла, когда они начали целоваться. На ней был черный в розочках корсет, сетчатые чулки и боксеры, на Барнсе — ее любимый комплект из алого кружева.   
  
Целовался он, надо сказать, отпадно. Клинт и рядом не стоял, и все те бабы, с которыми ей приходилось сосаться на заданиях — тоже.   
  
А Барнса вело. Кровь вспыхивала от каждого прикосновения широких ладоней, от ощущения собственной беззащитности в чужих руках, лёгкости, с которой он был подхвачен, стиснут в объятиях. Где-то в голове, мерно пульсируя, затухала тревожная табличка с сообщением, что так нельзя, неправильно, но ощущения вопили совершенно о другом.   
  
С Наташей он был самим собой, мог быть собой, мог позволить себе хотеть, раскрываться теми гранями, что долгое время дремали, похороненные под чужими нормами морали, страхом быть отвергнутым.   
  
Собственные губы, руки, торс. Собственное желание, бьющее в виски бешенными ударами пульса — всё это сводило с ума.   
  
Наташа устроилась так, чтобы касаться Барнса только живой рукой, и неторопливо начала целовать нежную шею, белую грудь с голубоватыми ручейками вен, освобождая ее из лифчика.   
  
Рефлексы сбоили. Кожа истончилась, и Барнсу казалось, что губы Наташи касались оголенных нервов, электрическими разрядами скручивая мышцы, заставляя дрожать в руках, беспомощно откидывать голову назад, открывая шею, цепляться тонкими непослушными пальцами за плечи.   
  
Наташа поправила вставший член, чтобы его не натирал шов. Странное ощущение. И двинулась ниже, выцеловывая соски, живот, обводя языком ямку пупка и вылизывая тонкую кожу над кружевом трусиков.   
  
Взлетая на тонком хлопке простыней, прогибаясь в спине, вплетая пальцы в длинные пряди своих же волос, Барнс с гортанным протяжным стоном развёл ноги, прижал голову Наташи к своему лобку, сожалея, что нельзя щелкнуть пальцами — и вся эта тонкая кружевная красока фантиками осыплется рядом на постель. Хотелось всего и сразу: сладкого запретного удовольствия, возможности быть слабее, быть ведомым, подчиняться, гнуться в сильных руках. И в то же время вернуться в собственное тело, подхватить лёгкую Наташу на руки, удерживая одной ладонью, второй накрыть манящий холмик груди, перекатить между пальцев чувствительную горошину соска, почувствовать на языке терпкую влажность её промежности.   
  
Зажмурившись, Барнс закусил нижнюю губу, в очередной раз отмахнулся от навязчивой мысли, смысла которой было уже никак не разобрать.   
  
Наташа принялась вылизывать мягкие безволосые нижние губки, пробуя собственный сок на вкус. Она припомнить не могла, чтобы когда-нибудь так текла. Барнс стонал, вскрикивал, выгибался, разводил ноги шире под ее языком, лаская руками груди. Так сладко… и было в этом что-то запретное.   
  
Наташа сама не заметила, когда стянула боксеры. А может, просто сорвала. Собственный член тоже требовал внимания, но Наташа не спешила.   
  
Барнс закричал и выгнулся в оргазме, насаживаясь на ее пальцы.  
  
— Мне… можно? — спросила Наташа, вытирая предплечьем подбородок.   
  
Барнс дико глянул на неё, взвился с постели, оплетая руками шею, впился в блестящие от смазки губы поцелуем, слизывая своё же удовольствие, сходя с ума от разницы ощущений и понимая, что не только не сможет запретить, сам не сумеет отказаться почувствовать всем собой эту другую запретную сторону их жизни.   
  
— Да-да, конечно, можно, да… хочу! — зачастил он, потерся щекой о скулу, обжигаясь начавшей отрастать щетиной, обхватил непривычно узкой ладонью толстый, каменно твёрдый член.   
  
Наташа легко подхватила его под ягодицы и усадила на себя. Направила член в узкое, влажное, нежное, и застонала от наслаждения. Обняла правой рукой, а левой поддерживала и начала двигаться, понемногу сходя с ума от того, каким маленьким и легким было тело партнера, каким отзывчивым и горячим.   
  
Хотелось двигаться резче, сильнее, и Наташа отпустила себя, чувствуя, как сжимается вокруг члена влагалище, словно бы Барнс вот-вот снова кончит. И действительно, очень скоро он изогнулся в ее руках, открывая шею, и снова закричал. Цепной оргазм? Наташа слышала, что такое бывает, и позавидовала ему, продолжая вколачиваться в такое вожделенное тело.   
  
Настройки мира выкрутило на максимум, прибавляя резкости. Барнс распался на составные части, оставляя себя самого «до» далеко за спиной. Удовольствие приливной волной то накатывало, то отступало, растирая все сомнения по мелкой прибрежной гальке. Он льнул к широкой груди, оставлял красные полосы на спине, подавая бёдрами навстречу резким движениям.   
  
Секс, почти животное соитие и в то же время со странной примесью благочестивого поклонения, приправленного распускающей в груди свои лёгкие кружевные лепестки любовью, пленяло Барнса окончательно, отсекало от всего остального мира. Здесь и сейчас были только они с Наташей. И нет, он никогда не забывал о Стиве, тянулся мыслями, чувствами к нему даже сейчас, но эта ночь многое расставила по своим местам.   
  
Оргазм ударил Наташу, как атакующий зверь — внезапно, остро, резко и пронизывающе. Она вскрикнула, чувствуя, как опустошаются яйца, как неконтролируемо двигаются бедра, как выстреливает обжигающая, кажется, сперма.   
  
Невероятное ощущение. Невозможное.   
  
Барнс и не помнил как вырубился, как оказался в постели, заботливо укрытый легким одеялом, лишь горячее тело под боком окончательно возвращая мир на круги своя.   


 

***

  
  
Завозившись, Барнс перевернулся на спину, открыл глаза, снова уставившись не в свой потолок. Значит, вчерашние день и ночь не были сном, и он женщина, он изменил Стиву и совершенно не чувствовал за это вины, осталось только примириться в душе с вновь поднявшим голову страхом и всё прямо рассказать, а для начала поговорить с Наташей. Скосив взгляд в ее сторону, он наткнулся сначала на миниатюрное точёное плечико, лохматую копну рыжих волос.   
  
— Однако, — хмыкнул Барнс, наклонившись над спящей Вдовой, ласково коснулся губами выпирающих острых позвонков и откинулся обратно на подушку. Нервно дёрнул уголками губ. Надо же, так и уснул в корсете, плотно сидящем под грудью и чулках. — Гагарин долетался, а ты, Барнс, допрыгаешься.   
  
Со Стивом определенно необходимо было поговорить.   
  
Наташа просыпалась медленно, чувствуя себя как следует оттраханной. Рядом ощущалось чье-то большое теплое тело. Клинт? Не открыв толком глаз, Наташа обхватила тело за шею и притянула к себе.   
  
— Ты готов к второму раунду? — промурлыкала она и отдернула руку, наткнувшись на металл. — Барнс?   
  
Вчерашний день обрушился на нее внезапно. А вместе с ним и похмелье. Ну и скотина же Барнс! Так нажраться в чужом теле!   
  
— Тише-тише, красавица, — он аккуратно погладил ее по голове, отвёл с лица непослушные с утра пряди волос. — Сейчас принесу тебе чего-нибудь тонизирующего. Полежи и, если будешь все ещё готова ко второму раунду, я не против.   
  
Барнс легко поднялся, чувствуя привычные габариты своего тела, тяжесть руки, тянущую боль в спине. Быстро скинув с себя кружевную красоту, натянул на голое тело джинсы и, как был, вышел в общую гостиную. Он прекрасно помнил, что в мини-холодильнике рядом с баром у Старка всегда хранится «лекарство» именно на такие случаи. Оставалось молиться всем богам, чтобы таким ранним утром там никого не было.   
  
Пока Барнс куда-то ходил, Наташа ополоснулась в душе, причесалась и привела в порядок лицо. Потом оглядела ванную и спальню. Ну ничего так, могло быть и хуже.   
  
— Что ты принес? — спросила она у вернувшегося Барнса.   
  
У самой двери в комнаты Наташи, Барнс спиной почувствовал очень знакомый взгляд, но не стал оборачиваться, слов объясниться не было.   
  
— Лекарство, — хмуро отозвался он, сел на диван, жалобно скрипнувший под его весом, резко чесанул затылок, собираясь с мыслями. — Эта хрень Старку помогает не просыхать и утром выглядеть как девочка-школьница.   
  
Вроде бы после ночи на душе стало спокойнее, не отслаивалось что-то важное, но Стив… Барнс уже не был так уверен, что всё этого того стоило.  
  
Наташа залила в себя невнятную бурду болотого цвета и неожидано рыгнула.   
  
— Господи, что за пакость! Готова поклясться, что ее придумал Брюс. — Она заглянула Барнсу в лицо. — Эй, это у меня похмелье, у тебя вообще похмелья быть не может!   
  
— У меня Стив. Ему надо как-то всё это объяснить, — Барнс откинулся на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок. — И самое забавное, что от воспоминаний пальцы на ногах поджимаются и тянет так сладко. Наташ, что мне теперь делать?  
  
— Ну, у тебя два варианта, — сказала Наташа и обвела взглядом комнату с раскиданными тут и там модельным туфлями исполинского размера, чулками и косметикой. — Солгать или сказать правду. Что выберешь?  
  
— Я не могу ему лгать, только не ему. Самому себе? — Барнс вскинул руку. — Пожалуйста, плёвое дело. Но Стиву — нет. Ты мне нравишься, меня к тебе тянет, и сегодняшняя ночь лишь объяснила, почему я старался держаться подальше. Пиздец, да? — он сел, встряхнулся. — Ты-то как видишь ситуацию?  
  
— Прийти к нему, пожаловаться на Ванду, сказать правду. К тому же это я первая начала… — Наташа задумалась. — Или нет?  
  
Барнс смотрел на закутанную в халат Наташу, осознавая, что совершенно не понимает женщин и не знает, есть ли смысл предлагать ей хоть что-то, да и нужны ли ей такие странные отношения?   
  
— Твоя правда, дорогая, — дёрнул уголком губ Барнс. — Надо поговорить, и чем дольше я у тебя буду отсиживаться, тем большее придётся объяснять.   
  
Поднявшись, он оглядел разворошенную комнату, пустые бутылки на полу и низком журнальном столике, разбросанное тут и там кружевное великолепие, несколько пар туфель явно не на миниатюрную Наташину ножку.   
  
— Ты не против, если я заберу всё это уже после казни? — делано беззаботно спросил он.   
  
— Против, — ответила Наташа. — И я пойду с тобой, потому что иначе ты такого наворотишь!  
  
Пока Барнс собирал белье и обувь, Наташа накрасилась и оделась максимально просто — в серый спортивный костюм и кроссовки.   
  
— Вот теперь пойдем, — сказала она.   
  
— Что-то мне вся эта затея заранее не нравится, — обречённо выдохнул Барнс, но подхватил ворох пакетов с одеждой и уходовой косметикой, накупленной вчера днём.   
  
Едва ступив на порог гостиной, Барнс поёжился, кожей ощущая нависший над его головой дамоклов меч. Стив сидел на диване, сцепив пальцы в замок и по побелевшим костяшкам Барнс с кристальной чёткостью понял — держится он едва-едва, чтобы не свернуть шею рыжей ведьме, наматывающей вокруг него круги.   
  
— Как ты не понимаешь, там такая любовь, прошедшая сквозь время, сумевшая превозмочь все лишения... — вокруг Ванды с шипением вспыхивали и гасли красные искры. — Хрупкая юная Вдова и суровый строгий учитель, рядом с которым не стыдно быть слабой. Это же прекрасно. И наш долг не позволить цветку их любви увянуть, понимаешь?  
  
— Ванда! — рявкнула Наташа. — Пошла отсюда вон!  
  
Ванда понимающе улыбнулась и ушла. Наташа села рядом со Стивом и шепнула ему в ухо:  
  
— У Барнса болит спина. Постоянно. Даже во сне. — А потом добавила: — Эта красная сучка поменяла нас телами на сутки.   
  
— Баки? — Стив посмотрел на него. — Баки, почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что у тебя болит спина?!  
  
Тот в ответ плечами пожал, сгрузил все пакеты на пол и сел рядом со Стивом с другого боку.   
  
— Привык давно. Смещённый центр тяжести и прочее. Стив, я… — начал было Барнс и тут же захлопнул рот.   
  
Вот что сказать? О тщательно скрываемом фетише или о сексе с Наташей? О том, что ему понравилось? Что она оказалась близка по духу?  
  
— Ты будешь ходить к массажисту, которого я тебе найду, — заявила Наташа и ткнула Стива пальцем в плечо: — А ты будешь следить, чтобы он туда ходил.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — растерянно ответил Стив. — Баки, ну почему ты молчал? Тебе же больно!  
  
— Это не казалось важным, — отмахнулся Барнс. — И я не о том хотел.   
  
Он поднялся, зацепив носком ботинка один из пакетов, зажмурился собираясь с мыслями и смелостью. Зимний Солдат он, в конце-то концов, или кто?  
  
— Стив, за этот день многое произошло, слишком многое. Сколько бы я ни прятал эту часть себя, лучше все рассказать и как-то вместе решать, что делать. — Барнс обернулся, стараясь хотя бы вызвать в себе чувство вины за произошедшее. — Стив, я переспал с Наташей.   
  
— Ни фига, это я переспала с тобой, — заявила Наташа, которой больше всего хотелось отвесить Барнсу крепкого подзатыльника.   
  
Стив посмотрел на него, на нее и обиженно сказал:  
  
— Могли бы и меня позвать. Ну помнишь, Бак, как тогда, в Лондоне?  
  
Наташа от удивления приоткрыла рот и захлопнула его только волевым усилием. В Лондоне? Это когда?  
  
И тут она сообразила, что в Лондоне эти двое были еще во время войны. Это что же, они еще тогда…   
  
— Кстати да, — быстро сказала она. — Прости, Стив, Барнс был пьян и не сообразил.   
  
— Ты еще и напился без меня? — еще сильнее обиделся Стив.   
  
— Когда это я был пьян? — тут же возмутился Барнс. — Всё я соображал!  
  
И тут же подавился воздухом. Он ведь правда не ослышался? И это его вечно смущающийся Стив? Хотя, постойте-ка, Лондон?  
  
— Лондон? — переспросил он, сев обратно. — Я очень смутно помню время до «Гидры», скорее, как сон. — Барнс потупился. — Извини, всё произошло слишком спонтанно. Перемена тел, Наташа, выматывающие забеги по магазинам — как вы вообще можете считать шопинг отдыхом? — потом это, — он покосился на пакеты и, махнув рукой на собственную осторожность, вытянул лежащий сверху корсет и потянул его Стиву.   
  
— Это мне? — недоверчиво спросил Стив. — Ну светленькая такая, Лили, Мими, не помню… При штабе работала. У нее еще помада была такая темно-красная, ты ее потом никак со штанов оттереть не мог.   
  
— Нет, Стив, это не тебе, это Барнсу, — Наташа отобрала корсет. — Ему идет, он примерял.   
  
— Что? — спросил Стив. — Теперь делают корсеты твоего размера?  
  
— И не только корсеты. — Барнс скинул обувь и потянулся к пакету в котором, он точно помнил, лежали те сногсшибательные красные туфли. — Вот помаду помню и помню, как ты краснел, сдавая форму в прачечную, а мне пришлось ее забирать оттуда, потому что — «как я посмотрю в глаза мадам Тадеуш, Бак?».   
  
Сняв носки и закатав джинсы до колен, обулся в это совершенство.   
  
— А встать и пройтись? — спросил Стив. — И чулки должны быть. К таким туфлям нужны чулки.   
  
Баки вспыхнул внутри, будто бы в жаркий день на едва тлеющий хворост плеснули изрядное количество бензина. Сердце подскочило к горлу, забилось, затрепетало. Его не оттолкнули, на лице Стива ни на миг не промелькнуло презрение или отвращение, он лишь облизывал губы и смотрел такими глазами, что Барнсу становилось ещё жарче.   
  
Он легко поднялся и прошёлся взад вперёд, копируя самую обольстительную походку Наташи, которую он когда-либо видел и, крутанувшись на месте, подмигнул ей.   
  
— Так, парни, — встала Наташа, — у меня дела. Оставайтесь тут.   
  
И она вышла, собираясь повыдирать Ванде патлы и обрадовать Клинта. Тому отчего-то очень нравилось слушать про то, как у нее было с другими парнями. Его такое заводило. А уж история о том, как она в мужском теле трахала Барнса в женском, вообще должна вознести его на небеса.  
  
А еще Наташа размышляла, что Барнс-то, по идее, должен быть неплохим любовником. И Роджерс тоже, раз они еще в сороковых зажигали. Надо бы попробовать с ними двумя. Она выдержит, она Вдова!  
  
Барнс, проводив ее взглядом, приблизился к сидящему на диване Стиву, остановился в нескольких метрах от него, напряжённо всматриваясь в его лицо.   
  
— Я вот такой, — он развёл руками, несмело улыбнулся. — Если тебе не нравится, если… противно или неприятно, я уберу эти вещи подальше и забуду.   
  
— Штаны снял! — севшим голосом скомандовал Стив. — И чулки… чулки надень. Черные. У тебя есть черные?  
  
— Не здесь же! — жарко выдохнул Барнс. — Пойдём к нам, давай, сопляк, поднимайся.   
  
До чего же это сладко — чувствовать голодный взгляд, прожигающий спину, чувствовать жар любимого тела.   
  
Едва переступив порог их комнат, Барнс тут же вывернулся из всей одежды, разворошил пакеты в поисках тех шелковых чулок с красивой кружевной резинкой.   
  
Одевался как в армии, стараясь не оглядываться на Стива, хотя его самого вело от предвкушения запретного удовольствия, которым он за неполные сутки делился уже со вторым, на этот раз, самым важным человеком в своей жизни.   
  
Расправив резинки чулок и вступив в туфли, Барнс выпрямился, расправил плечи, горделиво вскинув подбородок. Он знал что хорош, чертовски хорош, видел вчера Наташу во всём этом. От воспоминаний и так гордо стоящий член тяжело качнулся, роняя на ковёр тягучую прозрачную каплю смазки.   
  
Стив жестом поманил его к себе, а когда Баки подошел, взял за бедра, ласково проведя руками по тонкому шелку чулок, и притянул к себе.   
  
— Пахнешь ею, — сказал он и провел языком по головке. — И вкус смешанный. Иди ко мне.  
  
Стив чуть наклонился и забрал член Баки в рот, одной рукой гладя его по ноге — по чулку и вверх, над резинкой, а второй теребя яйца.   
  
Барнс зашипел, небольно дёрнул Стива за волосы, заставляя поднять на него глаза, обвёл большим пальцем губы, растянутые его членом.   
  
— Тебе ведь нравится, по глазам вижу, что нравится и то, как я пахну, и как выгляжу.   
  
Он качнул бёдрами вперёд, заставляя заглотить глубже, почти до самых яиц.   
  
Стив согласно буркнул, не выпуская член изо рта, и принялся сосать так, как Баки нравилось — жадно, с заглотом и хлюпаньем.   
  
Второй раз орбиты сверхновых сходились, высвечивая мир перед глазами Барнса. Он громко протяжно стонал, ругался сквозь зубы, вбиваясь в жаркую тесноту рта Стива, не щадя, умирая от его приглушённых стонов.   
  
Ноги подгибались. Тяжело балансируя на тонких каблуках, Барнс вывернулся из жёсткой хватки, показательно качнул бёдрами, огладил подрагивающий живот, потеребил соски.   
  
Стив нежно, но крепко взял его за яйца и повлек обратно.   
  
— Я отсосу тебе, красотка, — хрипло пообещал он, — а ты пока потанцуешь передо мной на каблуках, — и он снова заглотил член и провел по ногам Баки от подъема до самой задницы.   
  
Откинув голову назад, Барнс гортанно застонал, погладил Стива по короткому ёжику светлых волос дрожащей ладонью, стараясь не сорваться, не засадить на полную, хотя ноги уже подгибались.   
  
Внутренности скрутило, сжало раскалённой хваткой, готовой вот-вот дёрнуть рубильник.  
  
— Соси, господи боже, соси своими блядскими губами, — выл Барнс, мелко подавая бёдрами. — Соси!  
  
Стив звонко шлепнул его по заднице, сглатывая и вибрируя горлом.   
  
Из глаз Барнса сыпанули искры. Никогда ещё возбуждение не было таким острым, пьянящим, бьющим в голову ничуть не слабее дорогих ликёров. Чтобы гореть, плавиться, осыпаясь пеплом, ему, оказывается, было достаточно лишь чувствовать пальцы Стива, сжимающие его задницу, губы на члене, видеть голодный взгляд.  
  
— Блядь, трахни меня! — взвыл Барнс, хватая Стива за волосы.  
  
Стив тряхнул головой, высвобождаясь, встал и швырнул Баки поперек дивана.   
  
— На четвереньки! — прорычал он, нашаривая за диванными подушками тюбик со смазкой.  
  
Прогнувшись, Барнс припал грудью к спинке дивана, развратно повёл бёдрами, со стоном потёрся чувствительными сосками о мягкую ткань обивки. Он прекрасно понимал, как выглядит, и это только сильнее распаляло.  
  
Стив жадно сглотнул, обеими руками сжал и развел половинки вожделенной задницы. Откупорил смазку, налил на ладонь и принялся гладить и обводить расслабленную дырку, то и дело ныряя в нее то одним, то другим пальцем.  
  
Не выдержав долго, он смазал себя и длинным медленным движением вставил Баки до самых яиц.   
  
— Вот так… — прошептал он, притискивая его к себе. — Вот так…   
  
— Бля-а-а-а-дь, — длинно простонал Барнс на выдохе. — Огромный, твёрдый, горячий, — зашептал он, покачивая бёдрами. — Мой.  
  
Стив принялся сильно размашисто ебать его, не сдерживая силу. Диван, скрипя, сдвигался по полу при каждом толчке, а Стив все ускорялся, тяжело дыша и вскрикивая.   
  
Барнсу оставалось только выть, выше вскидывая бёдра, насаживаясь, отпустить себя. Он орал, срывая голос, толкался навстречу, шире разводил ноги, проезжался болезненно напряжённым членом по обивке, пачкая её предэакулятом, вскидывал руки в попытке ухватить плечи Стива, его шею, тянулся к губам и, несмотря на гибкость, мог только бессильно падать обратно, скулить, сжимаясь на члене.  
  
— Баки, дорогой, кончи для меня, — хрипло попросил Стив. — Давай, милый…   
  
Словно рубильник дёрнули вниз до упора, выпуская из груди весь воздух, закручивая вихрями сверкающих точек перед глазами, вынимая все кости разом, перемалывая их и пуская на ветер. Барнс выгнулся, не видя ничего вокруг, не слыша, не чувствуя, только болезненно яркое, вытягивающее душу удовольствие, жёсткой хваткой сдавившее шею, не давая закричать, лишь конвульсивно дернуться назад. Замер, застыл и почти умер, распластавшись безвольно на спинке дивана.  
  
Стив хрипел над ним, кончая. Из последних сил он плавно высвободился и упал на отъехавший к самой стене диван рядом с Баки. Притянул его к себе, целуя во влажный висок, в ослабевшие губы.   
  
— Так люблю тебя, Бак, — прошептал он, укладывая голову Баки у себя на груди.   
  
— Люблю, — в губы ему ответил Барнс, удобнее устроился в объятиях, не без удовольствия отмечая, что из задницы течёт, а диван, они похоже, испортили с концами. — Надо потом сказать спасибо Ванде и Наташе, — мурлыкнул он. — Господи, хорошо…  
  
— О Наташе… — неуверенно начал Стив. — Давай… пригласим ее к нам как-нибудь? Кажется, она не против?  


 

**The end**


End file.
